Training wheels
Training wheels is a song on Just Dance: Everyone by Melanie Martinez But as they are so many Melanie Martinez songs on the game Ubisoft are holding a vote between Training Wheels and Dollhouse Dancers The dancers are a girl and a boy the boy is in little boots and blue striped top, he also wears black pants, The girl dancer has a pink Lolita dress on, and pink shoes with white long socks on, her hair is brown in bunches and she almost resembles Crybaby herself. Gold Moves There is 2 gold moves the first one occurs when she says "Pull them off for you" and it is to hug the other player and the second one when she says "it's not like I'm asking to be you'r wife" is to Blow a kiss then turn away from the other player. Background The background is Yellow with pink bycicles on, and at the choruses they move up and down the screen and turn blue with pink stripes on. Trivia The clean version of the song replaces "call me f**kin dumb for the stupid s***t" with "Call me really dumb for the stupid things" This song has a battle with Soap, another Melanie Martinez song on the game "undressed"is not censored, In game, the lyrics say "Scared to take them off but they're so worn out" But the official lyrics are "Scared to take them off but they're so worn DOWN" Song and Lyrics This is the clean version of the song. LYRICS!! (Official Clean Version Lyrics) Riding down, riding down My hand on your seat The whole way round I carry band-aids on me now For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground Wheels aren't even touching the ground Scared to take them off but they're so worn down Promise I won't push you straight to the dirt If you promise me you'll take them off first I Love everything you do When you call me really dumb for the stupid things I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you x2 Letting go, letting go Telling you things you already know I explode, I explode Asking you where you want us to go You've been riding two wheelers all your life It's not like I'm asking to be your wife I wanna make you mine, but that's hard to say Is this coming off in a cheesy way? I Love everything you do When you call me really dumb for the stupid things I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you x2 (Everything you do) (I wanna ride my bike with you) (No training wheels left for you) I Love everything you do When you call me really dumb for the stupid things I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you x2 Category:Melanie Martinez